


I Love You, Too

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Wind was happy keeping his family together.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wind (Legend of Zelda), Hyrule & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 291





	I Love You, Too

Wind sat on a log near the camp. It was dark and he could smell Wild cooking fish that Time and Twilight got. It brought a smile to his face, it reminded him of home. He missed Outset Island with his whole heart.

He barely registered Warriors sitting next to him. He looks over, his curled blond hair bouncing on his head. Warriors smiled at his little brother.

"Hi, War!" Wind exclaimed. Warriors laughed.

"Hey, kid." Wind pouted, a "I'm not a kid!" on his lips. Warriors grinned and ruffled his hair.

After, they sat in silence, Wind leaning on Warriors. A familiar scent overcame Wind as he buried his face into Warriors’ scarf. Warriors wrapped his arms around the younger.

“Hey, War?” Wind looked up at the Captain.

“Hm?”

“I love you.” Warriors looked down at the Sailor, who had a soft embarrassed blush on his cheeks. Warriors smiled at the younger.

“I love you, too.” Wind relaxed considerably, and they were back to silence, until Wild called for dinner.

The two went and got their plates, smiling. Wind starts eating and of course, it's delicious. They finish their food and start setting up for bed. Wind gets in his bedroll, next to Hyrule. Wind sends over a smile at the Traveler. 

“What's up, ‘Rule?” His bubbly voice brought Hyrule's attention to him. He smiled.

“Not much, what about you?” Hyrule sat next to Wind, in his own bedroll. Wind shrugs, he starts to fiddle with his hands.

“Can I tell you something?” Hyrule nods at the younger. “I love you, ‘Rule.”

Hyrule felt his heart melt. A butterfly sensation of sorts gathered in his stomach.

“I love you too, Wind.”

Wind's smile shone through the dark of the camp, seeing like the Sun itself.

When it was Wind's time for watch, he sits down and fiddles with the Phantom Sword, watching the dark woods ahead. He was about to enter a daydream when he heard a whimper on his right. He looked over to see Wolfie cuddling next to Wild, who's in a state of waking up. Despite Wolfie being there, Wind goes over to the Champion.

Lightly shaking him, Wild looked at Wind with wide eyes. “Hey.”

Wild sniffled, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. Wind sat down. “Aren't you supposed to be on watch?” 

Wind grinned. “Maybe.” Wild laughed softly, trying to shoo him off.

“I'll be fine, I got Wolfie.” Wolfie rests his head on Wild's lap. “Just a nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wind asked hesitantly. It wasn't a secret that they were all secretive of something in their travels.

“Nah,” Wild gently pets Wolfie’s head. Wind smiles at the cute sight.

“Oh, okay, I love you, Wild.” The Champion looked over quickly, seeing Wind smiling at him and smiled back.

“I love you too, Wind.” Wind stood back up and sat on the log once again.

They were hiking in Wild's Hyrule, and Wind felt his legs burning with exhaustion. Twilight looked over with a soft smirk.

“Tired, Sailor?” The wolfish man asked him. Glances from the others were sent over, but they ignored them, Hyrule and Legend getting into a conversation.

“No.” The reply was immediate. Then, he deflated. “Okay, maybe a little.”

Twilight laughed. “Alright, let me carry you.”

“What?”

“You heard me, Wind.” Twilight smiled at the boy, and he only knew the ranch hand was sincere. Wind nodded, a smile on his own face.

“Alright!”

And so, Twilight walked over to the boy and bent down, just enough for Wind to get on and wrap his legs around Twilight's waist. Wind felt his thighs get secured and so he wrapped his arms around Twilight's neck.

“Thanks, Twi,” Wind said with a smile. Twilight chuckled.

“It's no problem.”

Wind grinned as the group kept walking. Minutes ticked by.

“Twi? I love you.” Wind started to play with Twilight's hair, it was so soft, after all. A deep chuckle came from the man.

“I love you too, kid.”

Wind huffed. “Kid? Really?”

Twilight just laughed.

Legend was looking through his stuff when Wind decided to scare him. He snuck up behind the veteran and grinned as he started to touch his shoulder. He grabs Legend's shoulder and shook it slightly, a sharp, “RAH!” coming from Wind.

Legend jumped and looked behind him quickly, his hand going to his sword, “HOLY FUCKING SHI- Wind! Don't scare me like that!”

Wind laughed and sat next to him. Legend took a deep breath.

“Wind, that wasn't funny.”

“It was hilarious!” Legend glared at the younger.

Wind smiled, “What are you looking for?”

“I’m making sure we have enough potions,” Legend gestured to the many bottles filled with a berry red liquid.

Wind nods and turns to the veteran. Legend raises an eyebrow.

“What do you want?”

“I love you, Legend.” That caught Legend completely off guard. His eyes widened and his voice got stuck in his throat.

“I- Why?” was all Legend could muster out. Wind felt his cheeks flush.

“Well, I- You're caring and you're always nice to me.” Wind turned away slightly. “You're like a brother I never had.”

Legend went absolutely soft, his face flushed. “Well, I love you too, Bambino.”

“What?” Wind looked over to Legend. “What did you say?”

It took a second for Legend to realize what exactly he said. “Nothing.”

At Wind's pout, he sighed. “I said Bambino.”

“What does that mean?”

“Not telling you.”

Wind woke up crying quietly. He felt his face, feeling warm tears stream down his face. He had another dream, of finding Outset in flames and Aryll crying for him as she burned alive. But he never saved her, he couldn’t save her.

He felt Wolfie lie next to him and look at him expectantly. Wind just hugs him and starts sobbing into the soft fur. Wolfie sat there until Wind tired himself out and deprived all of his tears.

“I'm sorry Wolfie,” Wind murmured. Wolfie let out a whine. The boy sniffled.

“I'm just having nightmares about my island burning,” Wind closed his eyes, “And… And Aryll dying.”

Wolfie let out another whine, resting his head onto Wind's head protectively. Wind hugged the warm body of the wolf.

“Thank you, Wolfie, I love you.” Wind sniffled, then giggled as Wolfie licked his cheek in happiness.

Sky was staring at, well, the sky. Wind understood the man's desires. To go back home, for himself, on the sea. Wind assumed that Sky misses the sky as well. The mentioned Hero looks over at Wind with a lazy, easy-going smile on his face.

“Hey Wind.” Sky said in a soft voice. Wind smiles at the Chosen Hero.

“Hi, Sky!” Wind took a place beside Sky. He smiles at the Sailor, then looks back at the sky. “Do you miss the sky?”

A soft nod.

“I get how you feel, I mean, I used to be on the sea at all times, and then I get here and I'm stuck on land.” Wind said that in one breath and Sky laughed softly.

“I mainly miss it because it's hard to breath down here, but when I get back up there, I pass out almost immediately,” Sky sighs. “Then the cycle continues.”

Wind nods in understanding. It does get harder to breath on land.

“I love you, Sky.” The Chosen Hero looks over in surprise, blinking a couple of times, then a smile graces his face.

“I love you, too.”

They were attacked by bokoblins from Wild's world. They were constantly coming and even Wild was confused on why. They fight as hard as they could though, and Wind is doing fine on his own. He could even analyze what the others are doing.

Warriors and Legend were back to back, in unison slashing like some sort of dance. Legend made sure the blood spills, though, unlike Warriors, and so Legend begins to be covered in the sticky substance.

Sky is shooting arrows from afar, Four covering him. Four is quick and swift with his defensive position, and Sky's quick with his archery skills, deadly accurate

Twilight and Wild had teamed up, Wild the brute force with a bat he picked up and Twilight killing any leftovers. 

Time was on his own, swinging his sword dangerously fast and killing all of his foes. The enemies were dumb enough to try to overwhelm him, Wind had to laugh.

Hyrule was dancing with some others, jumping back a few times before lunging forward, catching his enemy by surprise as he slays them with his sword.

Wind was so focused on everyone else, he didn't notice the bokoblin coming from behind him. He saw Time turn and his eye widening.  
“Wind! Look out!” Time shouted. Wind turned around, gasping when he sees a bokoblin raising its bat. He didn't have time to dodge, or block. So he closed his eyes tightly to get over with, but he felt air rush in front of him.

He opened his eyes to see Time, glaring at the bokoblin with his eye, as his sword ran through the bokoblin. Wind let out a sigh of relief.

“You okay, Wind?” Time asked as he turned to the younger.

“Yeah, thank you Time.” Wind smiled at the older. He turns around and see that the bokoblins have been cleared. He smiles softly.

“Time?” 

“Yeah?” Time looked at the younger Hero.

“I love you.”

Time smiled, “I love you too.”

Wind grins over to Four as they spar. The latter was quick and fast, but Wind was… also quick and fast. The short Hero grins back at the Sailor.

Eventually the spar ends with a sword to Wind's throat, but he didn't mind. He smiles at Four afterwards.

“Good job!” Four praises Wind. The boy felt a soft blush form on his cheeks.

“Thanks Four!” Wind grins, proud of himself. “I love you!”

Four's grin grew happily, and he hugs the Sailor. “I love you too!”

Wind was happy keeping his family together. He didn't mind initiating everything. Or, at least he thought he didn't mind.

It became very clear to him they still thought of him as a child, and while he was, all of them were well aware of Wind being able to hold himself. He is a Hero too, for the Goddesses sake! It felt like they were constantly babying him, and he felt a need to constantly prove himself.

They were fighting a group of lizalfos, and as usual, they were taking all the heavy hits. Wind didn't mind as much, but it still stung they thought of him as weak. He was fighting his share, when he noticed something was off. It was quiet.

He looked around but there was still fighting around him. Then, he felt something exiting his body and he looked down at the sensation. His eyes got wide as he noticed a bleeding hole in his stomach.

Wind's scream was piercing, Twilight spun around to the body and felt his blood go cold as he realized the young boy was bleeding.

“WIND!” That was Warriors. He screamed as he tore through the monsters to his little brother.

Legend was the next one over there.

“Hey, Bambino, you'll be alright.” His voice is soft. “Stay awake, alright, just for me? Bambino? Bambino?”

Next was Sky screaming, “HYRULE, GET OVER HERE!”

When did Sky get over there? Twilight felt frozen as Hyrule all but sprinted over to the body. Legend’s shaking terribly.

Wild's sobs were heard across the battlefield. 

“Wind!” He heard himself scream.

In an instant, the Heroes were beside Wind's side. Hyrule was frantically trying to heal the wound while Legend pressed for potions to be used.

4 days.

It took 4 days for Wind to wake up. Twilight kept Wild busy from worrying, while worrying himself. Time stayed up those nights, watching over Wind worriedly. Legend did the same, worry etched across his face.

Wild was the first to notice Wind waking up. He jumped up and gave Wind the biggest hug he could muster, and Wind hugged back.

All was good.

It was a few weeks later, and Wind was tired. Tired of being treated like a baby and tired of initiating every little interaction. The others loved him, he knew it, but for once, just once, he would love to hear “I love you”, just so he can say, “I love you, too.”

Wind was crying over it. He didn't know why he wanted it so bad. Maybe he wanted to stop working so hard on his relationship with the others? So he can feel like they're meeting him in the middle?

They all found him, fetal position. Sobbing. He seems inconsolable. Four quickly goes and lies with him. Time sits beside him, with Twilight beside Time, and Wild beside Twilight. Warriors pulls Wind's head into his own lap and strokes his hair, Legend and Hyrule going and sitting beside each other, within arms reach of the boy, and Sky lied next to him as well.

The boy sobs until he can't. They all comforted him to the best of their abilities. Wind hiccups as he shifts slightly, clearly tired. Someone gently began to sing, one quick look and it was Warriors, his voice gentle, soothing, and deep. In a matter of minutes, Wind was about ready to completely fall asleep.

“Wind?” Warriors asked softly.

He got a groan in response.

“I love you.”

A pause.

Then, coming softly from Wind, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, a long time ago, my sister was hurting and she said that she just wanted someone to initiate and say that they loved her.


End file.
